Own My Heart
by xXScarlett-EvelynXx
Summary: Jade has been abused, neglected, and abandoned by her own father. She turns to Cat, who is there to help Jade keep her head held high. Cade romance and loyalty. Rated M for smut, abuse, mentions of suicide and sexual content.
1. Can I Stay With You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, I wouldn't need to make Cade fanfics, I would make Cade in the show! :O**

_**Jade's POV:**_

_When people look at her, all they see is sunshine and rainbows. When they look at me, they see darkness and scissors. When she smiles, people feel as though the room just got a little brighter. When I smile, people cower in the corner in fear at the darkness that radiates from it. When she laughs, the world seems to dance and spin. When I laugh, the world grows dark and still._

_Hard to believe that I, Jade West, and Cat Valentine are best friends._

I sat in my room, trying to stop the tears from streaming down my face as my dad stood over me. I could smell the beer that oozed off of his breath, and I gagged slightly as he raised his hand. My dad started drinking heavily when I turned ten. My mother, unable to bear his violent ways, left without me, leaving me trapped here in this hell hole. I swear to god, if I ever find my mother, I'll put her through the pain she made me go through by leaving me here…

_SLAAAP!_

I was snapped from my murderous thoughts as my father's hand smacked my face. I felt my head jerk to the right. "It's all _your _fault!" he bellowed at me, thrusting a meaty finger in my face. "It's _your _fault why your mother left, it's _your _fault I couldn't find her! _It's all your fault!_" He gave a wobble as he stood up erectly and kicked me in the stomach. I winced as I felt the breath being knocked out of me and I gripped my stomach, curling up into a ball and covering my face from the blows.

_It's all your fault. _In my father's eyes, it was always my fault. He blamed me for everything; whether it was mom leaving or the fact that he lost his job. He convinced me that it really _was _my fault, that my mom wouldn't have left if I wouldn't have been born.

"D-Dad, stop!" I screamed as his fist came in contact with me trembling hands that covered my face. "Stop? _Stop?_" He screamed, then pausing. "Stop…" He repeats the word slowly, his tongue thick with beer. I heard him stumble across my room and pick something up. "Yeah, okay Jadey. I'll stop…" The way the venom dripped through those words made me shiver, too afraid to look to see what he was doing. I'm Jade West; I should _never _feel afraid! But the way he said those words, the way I could imagine the menace glint in his dull eyes… it was too much. I heard him stumble back over to me, breathing heavily. I finally summoned up the courage to remove my hands from my face, brushing a few raven black strands of hair out of my face.

_SMAAACK!_

I screamed as a wooden coat hanger slammed down onto my face. My father grinned evily and let the hanger come crashing down on me several times. After what seemed like an eternity, my father dropped the coat hanger, breathing heavily. With a slow blink, he waddled his way out of my room, slamming the door behind him with a loud _CRASH!_

Whimpering, I slowly straddled myself into a sitting position and hugged my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth slowly. _It's my fault… It's my fault…_ I repeated the words over and over in my head. I felt a single tear roll my cheek and I grit my teeth, trying to stop the waterworks from cascading down my face, mixed with my mascara. I slowly got to my feet, wincing at the fresh bruises my father had given me, and slowly walked over to my desk. I grabbed my phone off of it and dialed a number. I chewed my bottom lip as I heard the phone ring. _Come on. Fuck, come on…_

At the fourth ring, a small feminine voice sounded on the other line. "Helloooo?"

I took a deep breath. "Uh, hey Cat. It's… It's Jade." Every word needed to be forced out of me, the pain from my chest bruises worsening with each word.

"Oh, hey Jade!" Cat said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"M-My dad… He did it again." I said softly, feeling tears rim my eyes. Cat was the only person I trusted enough to tell what went on at my home.

Cat was silent for a moment. "…Oh, Jade." She said quietly, and I could almost imagine her sitting there, playing with a strand of her red velvet hair, her eyes wide with sympathy as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Um, Cat… C-Could I stay with you? For tonight, I mean?" I asked, trying to make my voice harden back into the strong Jade. The strong Jade, who didn't take any crap from anybody. The strong Jade, who everybody thought would kick her dad's ass if they knew what was happening behind her closed doors. The strong Jade, who never cried. I failed miserably, my voice coming out soft and helpless.

Cat was silent for a few moments, before she took a deep breath. "Yeah. Sure thing, Jade."

"I'll be over in twenty minutes." I said, hanging up the phone. I quickly grabbed a black tank top with a black jacket. I then snatched up my black ripped jeans, my phone, and headed out my bedroom door to Cat's house.

**So what did ya think? My first REAL fanfic, so don't hate! Okay, I'll make more parts soon. Please review and blah blah blah… yeah you know the drill.**


	2. You're Not Alone

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. I wish I did though… :O**

**Oh yeah one more thing! The song "Carolyn" by Black Veil Brides will appear in this part. I love BVB… Anyway, Part 2!**

_**Cat's POV:**_

_When people look at me, all they see is sunshine and rainbows. When they look at her, they see darkness and scissors. When I smile, people feel as though the room just got a little brighter. When she smiles, people cower in the corner in fear at the darkness that radiates from it. When I laugh, the world seems to dance and spin. When she laughs, the world grows dark and still._

_Hard to believe that I, Cat Valentine, and Jade West are best friends._

I sighed as I heard a click on the other end of the line, letting me know that Jade have hung up. This is the second time in a week that she's called me asking to stay here for the night. Just the very thought of that drunken bum of a father putting his hands on Jade… it hurts.

Within twenty minutes, I heard someone knocking at the door as I jumped to my feet, scurrying down the stairs towards the door. I opened the door to see Jade standing there, her raven black hair dancing in the chilly night wind. I peered at her right arm and saw a big ugly bruise; obviously fresh. I stepped aside to let Jade come in, her eyes dull and lifeless. I shut the door quietly and turned to face Jade, watching me with lost eyes. It pained me to see Jade without her shell; without that cold lust in her eyes or scowl on her face. No; this Jade had eyes that were red, I could tell she was doing everything in her power not to cry, and a slight frown on her face. "Come on, Jade." I said quietly, grabbing her hand. She suddenly tensed like she thought I was about to twist it until it snapped, then relaxed. I shook my head sadly as I lead her up the stairs into my room.

Jade sat down on my bed as I slowly closed my bedroom door. I quietly walked over to her and sat down next to her, resting my hand gently on her shoulder. "Come on, Jade. Let's pick out a movie to watch!" I said, trying to cheer the black haired beauty up. Jade simply sighed, and I saw a hint of her old self glimmer in her ice blue eyes. "Okay, but _nothing _Disney." I stuck out my bottom lip in an adorable pout; Jade always gave into it. "Oh come on! Pleeeeaaase?" I asked, leaning my head on her shoulder and widening my eyes. Jade's eyes flickered and she sighed. Just pick something out." she said, waving her hand to shoo me away. Nodding eagerly, I hopped off of the bed and scurried to the other side of the room, quickly grabbing a DVD and popping it into the TV. Sighing with content, I plopped back down next to Jade and pressed the "Play" button on the remote. "Cat, what movie did you choose?" Jade's quiet voice sounded beside me and I smiled. _"Beauty and the Beast."_

We sat there in silence for the whole movie, occasionally faltered by a gasp that escaped my lips. When the ending credits rolled onto the screen, I looked over at Jade. Her eyes were utterly lost, and I braced myself for the horror she would reveal to me, behind her house doors. I gently put my hand on her shoulder, and she winced with a yelp. Blinking, I slowly pulled up the sleeve to reveal her shoulder and gasped. Two large bruises blended on the blade, and she was staring at me sadly. I felt my eyes water, but I violently blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Jade… what happened?" I whispered, horror causing me to tremble. I always hated this part of these 'visits' because each time Jade told me what her father did, it gave me nightmares for days!

"H-He…" she said softly, looking at me and beginning to shake slightly. "He kicked m-me i-in the stomach a-a-and he used a wo-wooden coat h-hanger to-to beat me." I could see tears rimming Jade's eyes, and she desperately tried to blink them back. I sighed and pulled Jade close, and she leaned her head into the crook of my next, silent sobs racking her whole body. "It's okay, Jade." I whispered, feeling her cling onto me with all of the strength she possessed. Sighing, I started to sing her a song that would always calm her down: _"Carolyn":_

"_Those times in life_

_We learn to try_

_With one intention_

_Of learning how and when we'll die_

_But we can't listen…"_

As I sang Jade the song, I felt her trembling stop and she positioned herself where _my _neck was leaning onto her chest, and she was playing with my velvet strands. With a deep breath, she began to sing with me.

"_I wish to god I'd know that I,_

_I didn't stand a chance_

_Of looking back and knowing why_

_Or pain of circumstance…"_

Our voices blended together in perfect harmony as Jade gazed down at me. I felt my heart thud painfully in my chest. Jade had those eyes that looked like she was utterly lost, and needed my comfort. What many don't people understand is that Jade is like a rose; she had thorns that protected her. But if you got past those thorns and got to the actual rose, she was very fragile. I knew that one touch could shatter her. I sighed and began to sing the next verse with my big, bad, _broken _Jade:

"_You're not alone_

_And we'll brave this storm_

_Then face today!_

_You're not alone…"_

**Part 2 ending! I love this song and yes I know I pretty much skipped to end of it at "Then face today, You're not alone." But that's because it would have been too long if I wrote the WHOLE song. So yeah, please review!**


	3. The Next Morning

**I've always thought that when authors complained about not getting reviews to their stories, they were just being crybabies. But now I know what the hell they meant. Reviews inspire them and make them excited to put up new chapters. When I got 3 reviews for Chapter 1, I was so excited to put up Chapter 2! But for a while no one reviewed, and I lost my inspiration to write. Can you guys please review more? Anyway, I want to give a shout-out to **Jakarie, **t****he one reviewer who inspired me to create the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Victorious. CURSE YOU LIFE! :O**

_When people look at one, all they see is sunshine and rainbows. When they look at the other, they see darkness and scissors. When one smiles, people feel as though the room just got a little brighter. When the other smiles, people cower in the corner in fear at the darkness that radiates from it. When one laughs, the world seems to dance and spin. When the other laughs, the world grows dark and still._

_Hard to believe that Jade West and Cat Valentine are best friends._

_**Jade's POV:**_

I awoke on Cat's bed, the little redhead's head on my shoulder and hands wrapped around me. I looked down to see that my own hands were wrapped around her, and felt my face burn with embarrassment. After a moment I finally pulled them away. As soon as I got my hands back I yawned, rubbing my eyes. They felt heavy and puffy from all of my crying last night. I glanced at the alarm clock. _7:20 AM. Ugh, today's Friday, that means school. _I thought grudgingly. Slowly I got to my feet, stumbling to her bathroom and splashing some cold water in my face and looking at my reflection. _Ugh. I'm a mess. _I thought with disgust as I eyed myself. Mascara smears streamed my face, and my eyes were still puffy. My raven locks, usually brushed out, were tangled and matted. Terrified of Cat seeing me like this, I opened the bathroom cabinet and quickly pulled out a brush, beginning to brush my hair. _Hey, wait a minute! _I suddenly thought, freezing in mid-brush. _Why would I be worried about _Cat _seeing me like this?_

After a good twenty minutes, I heard a small sound from the bedroom and quickly walked out of the bathroom, back to Cat's room. I eyed the petite redhead, who was slowly opening her eyes. Smiling slightly, I walked over to her and sat down on the bed. When she looked up at me with those big brown eyes, I felt myself melt. "Good morning, sleepy head." I murmured, taking a lock of her red hair and toying with it in my fingers. She smiled slightly and stretched her jaws in a yawn. "Morning." She said sleepily, scrambling to a sitting position. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah," I smiled, running my fingers through the strand of blood red hair. "I did, actually." Cat smiled at me and then glanced over at her alarm clock. "I'm going to hop in the shower." She said, hopping off of her bed. She then turned to face me. "Hey, don't you need some clothes?"

"Oh, yeah." I said, forgetting that I was still in my outfit I had on yesterday. Cat was silent for a moment, her eyes trailing up and down my body in concentration. Even though I knew she was deciding what to give me to wear, I still blushed as her eyes trailed over my breasts. Blinking, she walked over to her closet and tossed me a skinny black tee with torn black leggings. "Thanks." I said, making sure the tee was the right size. Cat gave me a Cheshire smile. "I'll be in the shower." She said, and skipped out of her bedroom. I found myself wondering what those clothes of hers hid… Suddenly, I broke off my perverted thoughts and looked down, my face feeling hot. Sighing, I tore off my shirt and got ready for school.

_**Cat's POV:**_

About an hour later Jade drove me to school. I didn't have a car; apparently I'm too _irresponsible. _Whatever that means…

We arrived at Hollywood Arts at about 8 am. Jade opened the front door and hopped out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt, reaching for the door. Suddenly, Jade had opened the door for me and was standing there with a small smile on her face. "After you." She said, stepping back so I could get out. "Why, thank you." I said, getting out of the car with a blush on my face. Jade simply gave me a small, sheepish grin as I hopped out of the car, Jade closing the door behind me.

As we walked into Hollywood Arts, I felt my fingers intertwining with Jade's. I looked up to see Jade turning her head, and out of the corner of my eye I could see her face turning red. Smiling, I lead her to her locker. I almost felt abandoned as she slowly untwined her hand from mine and opened her locker door. "Hey, Cat." I heard Jade hesitantly speak. I pushed a strand of blood red hair from my face and looked up at her. My heart unknowingly skipped a beat when her ice blue eye swiveled to lock with mine. "Yeah, Jade?" I asked quietly.

I hear Jade take a deep breath. "Can I stay with you for the weekend?" I was a bit surprised at that, but Jade continued, her eyes wide and pleading. "Please, Cat. I don't want to stay at my house, alone with… _him._" I knew she was speaking of her dad when she spat out the last word like venom. I smiled at her softly, guilt pricking my heart. Jade didn't deserve it. No matter how many times she'll say that it was her own fault and how much she hated herself, I'd never believe that any of it was her fault. "Sure thing, Jade." I said quietly, grabbing her hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Sure thing…"

**Blah. Okay I know this chapter came out like crap, but I don't have any inspiration to write. So, can you guys please review this time? :L**


	4. Facing the Beast

**Hey sorry it's been a while since I've posted another chapter for this fanfic. I've just been really busy with the other one and… *spoilers for future reference* I'm in the middle of making a few chapters for my next Cade fanfic! Yeah, it's called "You're Not Real." Okay the story is basically how Tori and Cat are dating but Tori is extremely abusive. Cat turns to Jade and that's all I'll leave it at. Don't you feel disappointed? :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not an old man! :L (Translation: I don't own Victorious :L) (Or Black Veil Brides D:)**

_When people look at one, all they see is sunshine and rainbows. When they look at the other, they see darkness and scissors. When one smiles, people feel as though the room just got a little brighter. When the other smiles, people cower in the corner in fear at the darkness that radiates from it. When one laughs, the world seems to dance and spin. When the other laughs, the world grows dark and still._

_Hard to believe that Jade West and Cat Valentine are best friends._

_**Jade's POV:**_

The rest of the day went by as pretty much a blur. All I really remember was seeing Cat's brilliant red hair a few times before it all turned hazy again. As the last bell rang, I walked up to my scissor-decorated locker (Cat helped me pick out the design) and opened it with ease. Then, I heard footsteps walking towards me. As they neared, I moved my locker door, expecting to see Cat there. But my heart sank slightly as Beck loomed over me. "Hey, babe." He said lightly, kissing me on the cheek. I nodded at him as I shoved my books inside of my locker. "Hey, Beck." I said casually as I slammed my locker door closed. Beck smiled at me and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, my parents are going out of town for the weekend. Maybe you could come over and we could spend the weekend together…?" he asked, inching closer. I smirked at him and opened my mouth to reply when a flash of red caught my attention. Cat was skipping towards me and Beck and gave a cheery, "Hiya, guys!"

"Hey, Cat." Beck said with a grin, and I simply nodded. I grabbed Cat and pulled her over to me. "Thanks, but I'm spending the weekend with Cat. We already made plans." Beck's face dropped for a moment and then he nodded briefly. "Okay." He said coolly, giving me a kiss on my temple. "I'll text you, babe. Later, Cat." Then he walked away. I turned and looked down at the petite redhead who I held in my arms. I felt my throat go dry as she looked up at me with those wide, brown eyes. I licked my lips and cleared my throat. "So, um Cat…" I said nervously. "W-We'll have to drop by my house for a quick minute for me to grab some clean clothes and stuff." Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she looked up at me seriously. "Jade, I don't want you going back there."

"I know. Believe me, I don't want to go back either. But it's worth risking, because seriously Cat? I would rather die than be caught dead in your clothes." Cat's mouth dropped open in protest, but then closed it with a sigh. I smirked at this; she knew she couldn't beat me. "Alright." She said grudgingly, intertwining her fingers with my own. "But _just_ for a moment." She gazed intently at me, her eyes boring into mine. "I want you to be safe, Jadey."

I gulped audibly but ran my free hand through her hair involuntarily. "I know Cat." I said softly. "I know…"

_**Cat's POV:**_

As we rode in Jade's black Mustang to her house, I felt the crackling tension that hung in the air suffocate me. I glanced over, thinking that Jade must have felt it too. Her eyes were fixed on the road tensely, and any sudden movement would cause her to jerk in surprise. I blinked at her thoughtfully. "Hey… Jade?"

"Huh?" Jade suddenly jerked out of her thoughts and glanced over at me, relaxing slightly. "Yeah Cat?"

"…Do it hurt?"

"What?" A confused expression crossed Jade's face as she glanced over at me again. I shook my head in frustration. "No. I mean, does it hurt when your dad hits you?" Jade rolled her eyes and gave an unintentionally sarcastic response. "Um, he's taking whatever the hell he can get his hands on and physically abusing me with them. So yeah, Cat, it kind of hurts." I growled slightly at her sarcastic response. _Typical Jade. _"No, I mean… does it hurt emotionally?" I asked quietly. Jade suddenly froze as we halted at a red light. Her ice blue eyes slid over to my face, shock plastered across her face. "W-What?" she whispered. I put a small hand to where her heart was and rubbed gently. "Does it hurt knowing the man who's supposed to love you beats you until you're a bloody mess?" Jade winced at the words. _Well I could have said that a bit nicer! _I thought, mentally scolding myself. As the light turned green and we started moving again, I heard Jade's quiet voice.

"…Y-Yes." I glanced over at her curiously, opening my mouth to say something, but I was cut off as she continued. "Yes, Cat. It does hurt. More than you could ever know." Each word seemed choked out, like they were suffocating her and she just needed to get them out of her throat. I blinked at her, feeling a rush of pity. "I'm so sorry, Jadey." I said, grabbing one of her hands and grasping it fiercely. "No one deserves that. Especially not you." Jade looked away as we parked in front of her house and I heard her swallow fiercely. I smiled sadly; she hated other people seeing her cry.

"It's fine Cat. Don't worry about it." She said through gritted teeth. She took her hand away and got out of the car, walking over and opening my door in a moment. I got out and as soon as she slammed the door closed, she whirled around to face me. "Now look, Cat. My dad will be home any minute now, so we've got to be _extremely _fast, and _extremely _quiet. Got it?" I nodded obediently. "Got it." I said, and with a brisk nod Jade lead me to her front door. Grabbing the house key in one giant swipe, she unlocked the door and flung it open. "Okay… go!" she said, taking my hand and leading me inside.

She slammed the door closed and locked it, whirling around. With a grunt, she took hold of me again and lead me upstairs in a blur. I stumbled over the steps, for Jade had longer legs and could go up two at a time, but I didn't complain. My heart was thudding fearfully in my chest and my mind was whirling with thoughts. _What if he gets home before we can leave? What if he finds us? _The questions reeled in my head until I started to feel dizzy. Shaking my head, I was lead to Jade's room in a matter of heartbeats.

Jade slammed her bedroom door closed behind her with her foot and looked around with a fierce intensity that scared me. "Cat, grab some jeans out of my drawer over there." she ordered, pointing to the bottom drawer of a black and red desk. I nodded frantically and stumbled over towards it, flinging it open in a blur. I jammed my hand inside, pulling out three pairs of jeans from the drawer. I slammed it closed and walked quickly back over to Jade, who was shoving a Black Veil Brides slim-fit tee into a Wal-Mart bag. I tossed the jeans into it, before looking around for anything else she might need.

Suddenly, I heard the front door being slammed closed downstairs and my heart stopped. I froze in place, my mouth open as I exchanged a fearful glance with Jade. Jade tiptoed over to the window that was on the side of her bed and peered outside. As she turned back around to face me slowly, I saw all the life she had drain from her face. "Dad…"

**Oh cliffy! This is payback for all those cliffhangers I'm forced to go through with dozens of other fanfics! So the faster you guys review, the faster you finder out what happens. No really, review. Come on, the button is right there! You know you want to… :D**


	5. The Escape

**There! Lawl I was excited myself to see how this would turn out. I think it's pretty good. Okay I'll shut up now xDDD**

**Disclaimer: Victorious, along with my own whisk, does not belong to me. -.-**

_When people look at one, all they see is sunshine and rainbows. When they look at the other, they see darkness and scissors. When one smiles, people feel as though the room just got a little brighter. When the other smiles, people cower in the corner in fear at the darkness that radiates from it. When one laughs, the world seems to dance and spin. When the other laughs, the world grows dark and still._

_Hard to believe that Jade West and Cat Valentine are best friends._

_**Jade's POV:**_

I heard my father stumbling up the staircase, grunting with effort. Without thinking, I snatched up the bag filled with my clothes and threw them to Cat. The petite redhead gave a squeak of surprise as I grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into my closet. I creaked the closet door so she wouldn't freak out by the dark and walked quickly back to my bed, sitting down on it and snatching up a _"Rolling Stones" _magazine. I opened it up and pretended to be reading it as my bedroom door swung open.

I casually looked up from my magazine to my father. He was hunched over, staring at me with those bloodshot eyes. A snarling smiled formed onto his lips and I glanced over to the closet door. I could see half of Cat's face, one of her big brown eyes peering through the crevice of the open door. I gave her a warning glare before turning back to my dad. "Hello Jadelyn." He said, his voice thick with booze and venom. "How was school today?"

I shuddered inwardly at the menace that dripped into his words before arching my back and looking up at him bravely, lifting my chin for good measure. "Fine." I said tersely, before looking back down to my magazine. My father walked slowly towards me, each stumbling footstep echoing throughout the room. "You know Jade? We never get to spend any father/daughter time together." He said evily, a sly grin forming on his face. I looked up at him and snarled lowly, "Maybe that's because you turned into a fat drunken slob who beats me every day."

"What was that?" My father, now looming over me, raised his voice. I gagged visually at the alcohol stench that rolled off of him and snarled at him, "You heard me. What are you going to do abou-"

I was cut off as my father's hand came crashing down. I was knocked off my bed, feeling the sting of my cheek burning into my flesh. I touched it and winced. My father grabbed me by raven locks, hauling me up to be face to face with him. I gasped in pain and heard a feeble yelp sound from the closet. I glanced over and saw Cat's head peering out of the crevice. "Get. Back. In. There." I mouthed to her, before tearing my gaze away from the closet back to my father. With a grunt, he heaved me against the wall and I cried out in pain. "Now you listen to me, young lady." He hissed at me, the booze rolling off him with each word. "You don't _ever _talk to _me,_" he twisted the fistful of my hair painfully and I gasped, "like that. Ever."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I hissed back at him, feeling more confident since Cat was there. With a snarl, my father threw me onto the ground and slammed his booted foot into my stomach. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I squeezed them shut as he continued to beat me. I opened one eye to peer over my dad's foot towards the closet. Cat's face, once again back inside the closet, was flushed white. Her mouth was gaping open and her eyes watered. "Don't worry about me!" I mouthed to her through the heavy blows. I glanced up to see my father grabbing my magazine and rolling it up. "Get up, you dog!" he slurred at me. I bared my teeth at him and shrieked, "Make me!"

With a slurred bellow, my father smacked the magazine down onto my face. I bit down on my tongue as I fell to the floor, and gasped in pain. I tasted the iron tang of blood in my mouth as my father continued to smack the magazine down on me. I screamed out as he kicked me in the gut. I gripped my stomach and groaned in pain as my father crouched down next to me, stroking my cheek tentively. "This is what you get when you don't listen to your Daddy, Jadelyn." He whispered, before getting up and stumbling out of the room.

As soon as my father slammed the door behind him, Cat bolted out of the closet and raced over to me. "Jade!" she cried out, kneeling beside me and shaking me vigorously. I opened my eyes weakly and grabbed her hand that was resting on her leg. "Cat…?" I whispered hoarsely, my breath coming out in painfully ragged gasps. "Yes, Jadey. It's me, Cat!" she whimpered, grabbing both of my hands and clasping them desperately. She placed butterfly kisses on my knuckles and cried over and over again. "Please Jade, you're going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen anymore."

"…My clothes." I choked out. Cat looked down at me and wiped her tears. "W-What?" she sniffled. I gulped and got to my knees wearily. "My clothes. In the bag. Go get them."

"Okay, Jadey!" cat said quickly, getting up and walking back over to the closet. She disappeared inside for a moment before remerging back out with the Wal-Mart bag in her hand. "Okay, we've got to go. Now." I said briskly, heaving myself to my feet. I winced at the pain that I felt all over my body, but I ignored it as Cat's entwined my fingers with her own and we raced out of the house. As I stumbled over to my car, Cat's small hand gripped my shoulder from behind. "Cat, we have to go _now._"I hissed as I whirled around to face her. "But you're hurt! You can't drive like that!" she objected. I glanced down at my battered body but shook my head stubbornly. "Cat, I'm perfectly fine to drive-" At that moment, I stumbled in my step. Cat, steadied me and as I pulled myself up, her eye bore into mine. "Jade, you can barely stand. Let _me _drive." She insisted. "But you don't have a driver's license!" I protested, gripping my stomach in pain. I looked up to see her glaring at me, and finally I gave in. "Aright." I mumbled, tossing her my car keys. With a terse nod, she hopped into the driver's seat while I slowly climbed into the passenger's. Cat started up the car and as we got ready to pull away, I felt her slip her hand into mine.

**Boom, part 5! How did you like it? I actually have fun writing this. So review and I'll be happy. Don't review… and I kill you. :O**


	6. Realizations

**Bang pow zoom! Lawl idk I'm feeling hyper today xDDD Oh and I saw a review that said that Jade's dad had no real purpose for a being a drunk or something. I thought his character kind of played his story out; Jade's dad is a drunk because her mother left him. He kind of went nuts, so there's your answer xDDD Anyway, here's part 6!**

**Disclaimer: Okay if you don't know this by now then you're seriously stupid -.- I don't own Victorious**

_**Cat's POV:**_

As soon as we pulled up by my house, I let out a breath of relief. Jade sat beside me, still trembling slightly from the events that just occurred not too long ago. Squeezing her hand gently, which was still entwined with my own, I slowly released it and got out of the car. I walked over to the other side, opening the door for Jade. She slowly got out, wincing at her bruises, and gripped onto me for support. Shaking my head sadly, I closed her car door and lead her stiffly to my front door.

I creaked it open quietly, flinching as it squeaked. "Okay, we'll have to be _really _quiet, Jade. I don't want my mom or dad seeing you in this state." I whispered to the black-haired beauty next to me. She nodded weakly, suddenly gripping at her neck in pain. She opened her mouth to yelp out, but I covered it with my hand. "Shh, Jade!" I hissed at her, which caused her to wince visibly and nod meekly. Sighing with relief, I pulled my hand back and quietly tiptoed my way towards my room.

My heart sank as we crept up the stairs to hear my mother's friendly voice sound behind us. "Oh, hello Cat."

"Fuck…" I heard Jade snarl quietly beside me. I shot her a warning glance before turning my head to see my mother. "Oh, hi mommy." I said cheerfully. Her eyes narrowed curiously and asked, "Is that Jade with you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Valentine." Jade said quickly before I could say anything. "Cat and I are just going to go upstairs, okay?"

"Oh, okay then." My mom said. "Dinner will be ready in-"

"Okay mommy." I interrupted quickly, leading Jade quickly up the stairs to my room.

Relief washed over me as we staggered into my room. I closed the door behind me and flipped on the light switch. Jade had already crawled onto my bed, and was nursing her wounds. "That was too close." I said, walking over to sit next to Jade. She looked up at me briefly before turning her attention back to her bruised body. "Yeah it was." She grumbled, and I couldn't help but notice that it sounded choked, like it hurt to talk. I sighed and grabbed Jade's hand. "Jade... thank you." I said to her quietly. She looked up at me with curiosity and opened her mouth to respond, but I just put a finger to her lips. "You got yourself beaten just to protect me. Nobody's ever done something like that for me." I smiled sadly and let my eyes wander over her bruises. "And that happened…"

Tears began to flow from my eyes and I let out a silent sob. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed again. _Jade got beat. For me. And I didn't do anything to help her. _I thought, gripping my face and crying out. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I removed my hands to see Jade's warm embrace encircling me. "J-Jade…" I gasped through my tears. She simply smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Shhh Cat. Trust me, this," she shook her body, "Wasn't your fault. I was the one who said we should go to my place and get clothes, even though I knew I might get hurt."

"But you got hurt for _me!" _I cried out, holding onto her tightly. She smiled sadly at me and nuzzled me. "And that's what makes this worth it." She whispered. I looked up at her and felt my sobbing subside. Her eyes locked with mine and we held each other's gaze comfortably.

After what seemed like hours, I dragged my gaze away and looked over at Jade's bag filled with clothes. "Come on," I said, gently tugging at her sleeve. "We should get ready for bed." Jade nodded in agreement and let me pull her over to her clothes. I grabbed her favorite black skull-and-bones pajamas and tossed them to her. "You can get changed in the bathroom." O advised her, pointing to my closed door. Jade looked reluctant to leave, but after a moment she nodded and walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I felt a pang of longing as Jade disappeared from my view, but I shrugged it off and got changed. As I pulled off my shirt, a crumpled piece of paper fell out of the pocket. My eyebrows narrowed in curiosity as I picked the paper up and slowly unfolded it. I smiled slightly; it was a picture of Jade and I on our first day of attending Hollywood Arts. Her arms were slung over me and I was leaning back, gazing up at her lovingly.

Just then, I heard a knock at my door and heard Jade call out, "Hey, Cat? You almost done in there?" I quickly pulled on the rest of my pajamas and called back, "Yeah, you can come in now."

"Okay." She said, opening the door and walking inside. I smiled at her and held out the photo. "Look what I found." I said as Jade closed the bedroom door behind her. Her eyes narrowed with curiosity as she walked over to me. She gently took the photo from my hand and examined it with curiosity. After a moment, a warm smiled crept onto her face and she handed the photo back. "I remember that. That was th-"

"The first day we attended Hollywood Arts." I finished her sentence for her. She walked over to lay down in my bed and I got up to turn off the light. "Things were so much simpler back then." I heard Jade said quietly as I flicked off the lights. "Yeah, I know." I said responded sadly, walking over and climbing into the bed with her. We lay there in silence for a moment, before I felt a chin rest gently on my head and warm arms pull me close. I smiled slightly and buried my head into the crook of Jade's neck. "Night Jadey." I whispered for a moment. She didn't answer back, so I sighed and closed my eyes. As I began to doze off, I heard Jade's sweet voice cut through the darkness.

"Night Cat."

**This was such a fluffy chapter! :O Lawl anyways reviews would be nice and I hoped I answered that question up there xD**


	7. All Around Me

**Lawl I should really have some sort of posting schedule, I know I've just been randomly posting whenever I felt like it… Nah, I'll do it later xDDD Anyway, part 7 everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah it's nice that some of you may think I'm an old man, but I'm not, so that means I don't own Victorious**

_When people look at one, all they see is sunshine and rainbows. When they look at the other, they see darkness and scissors. When one smiles, people feel as though the room just got a little brighter. When the other smiles, people cower in the corner in fear at the darkness that radiates from it. When one laughs, the world seems to dance and spin. When the other laughs, the world grows dark and still._

_Hard to believe that Jade West and Cat Valentine are best friends. _**(I just realized I forgot this in part 6! :O)**

_**Jade's POV:**_

I awoke to the sound of the steady beat of raindrops at the window pane. Stiffness throbbed in my muscles as I groaned and slowly scrambled to a sitting position, rubbing my eyes. I heard a quiet 'hmmm' beside me. Looking over, I saw Cat open her big brown eyes and I smiled, leaning down stiffly to kiss her cheek. "Morning." I said quietly. Cat turned to face me and ours noses bumped together, wide-eyed and dry-tongued. I quickly pulled back and turned my head so she wouldn't see my face beginning to redden. Cat sat up beside me and pulled me into a soft hug. "Morning." She answered back, perking up slightly. She tugged at my sleeve and giggled, "Jade, it's raining!"

"Yeah, so?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Cat just smiled and blurted out, "Let's go outside and play!"

"Are you fucking _for real, _Cat?" I instinctively blurted out, muttering a small "Sorry." When I saw her visibly wince. "Cat, the rain is stupid. All it does is ruin your hair and get you sick. And, plus," I motioned with my body, "I seriously doubt I could do much in my condition."

Cat's lips turned into what had to be the most adorable pout I'd ever seen in my life. "Aw, come on Jadey!" I snarled slightly at the use of her nickname for me but didn't say anything. "It'll be fun!" She prodded my hips slightly and I winced at the stiff pain that crawled around her fingers. "Ow!" I hissed, shaking her off and rubbing my sore ribs. Cat looked downcast for a heartbeat but then she lit up again. "Come _on, _Jadey! A little exercise will do your muscles well!"

Groaning, I fell backwards and buried my face into the pillow. "Thanks but no thanks." I growled. "I'd rather just stay here and sleep."

"_Please, _Jadey?" Cat begged me, putting a hand on my arm and shaking me vigorously. I growled, in a bad mood because of how stiff I was, and nudged her off gently. "You're going to keep bothering me until I say yes, aren't you?" I grumbled, turning my face to look up at her. Cat grinned from ear to ear and nodded furiously. With a sigh, I heaved myself up and out of the bed, stretching my mouth in a huge yawn. "Yay!" cat squealed, bouncing excitedly in the bed. I rolled my eyes (though secretly I found it adorable) but I tugged at her hand gently. "Come on." I said gruffly, pulling her out of the bed. "Let's go get ready."

As Cat flung open her front door, she raced outside with outstretched arms and laughed warmly. I shivered against the cold as I closed the door behind me and I watched Cat giggle and twirl like a child. _This girl is nuts! _I thought half-heartedly as Cat skipped over to me. She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, before scampering away again. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips and with a quiet giggle, I raced out after her.

"This would be more fun with some music." I yelled over the rain, grabbing my phone from my pocket. As I flipped aimlessly through the music, my fingers faltered at one particular song. Smiling, I clicked play and trotted after Cat **(Btw the song is "All Around Me" by Flyleaf. Fucking love that song :P):**

"_My hands are searching for you  
>My arms are outstretched towards you<br>I feel you on my fingertips  
>My tongue dances behind my lips for you…"<br>_

Giggling, I grabbed Cat and I pulled her close so our faces were inches apart. My hand entwined with hers while my other slid behind her back, while her own free one slid around my neck. I winced slightly at the stiff ache from her touch but didn't say anything. We smiled and twirled, Cat occasionally laughing at the raindrop that splashed on her nose.

_"This fire rising through my being  
>Burning, I'm not used to seeing you…"<em>

Cat leaned her head against my chest and I felt my heart thrumming in my chest, all my stiffness gone. Cat must have felt this too, for she giggled quietly and cuddled closer to me. I placed a soft kiss on her head, smiling into her hair.__

_"I'm alive  
>I'm alive…"<em>

Cat squealed in surprise as I suddenly lifted her off the ground, spinning her in the air. "Jade!" she squeaked, clinging onto me. As I put her down, we both threw ours heads back and laughed, ours eyes shut tight.__

_"I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing…"<em>

Cat and I linked hands, smiling widely at each other. With a playful growl, I tugged at Cat's hands and we went racing through the front yard, laughing like kids. I smiled and took Cat's other hand, and we twirled and danced in the rain; eyes shut and tongues out.__

_"My hands float up above me  
>And you whisper you love me<br>And I begin to fade  
>Into our secret place…"<em>

As the music began to slow once more, I grabbed Cat and pulled her close again. Her hands floated to rest on the back of my neck, while my own rested on her hips. Our foreheads pressed together and we giggled as we felt the rain soak us.__

_"The music makes me sway  
>The angels singing say we are alone with you<br>I am alone and they are too with you…"  
><em> 

I held Cat closer to me as we slow danced, my heart pounding audibly in my chest. Cat smiled and cuddled into my neck, kissing it softly. My breath hitched and I began to shake, thankful it was raining so Cat would think I was trembling because I was cold. Cat looked up at me with wide eyes, giving me a soft smile, and I felt the corners of my own lips trembling to form a smile on my own face.

_"I'm alive  
>I'm alive…"<em>

We giggled as our foreheads pressed together. Cat smiled and leaned in, our breaths mingling. My heart sped up and my eyelids fluttered closed, waiting for cat to just kiss me. As soon as Cat's lips barely brushed mine, she teasingly pulled back and raced off to play in the rain. I opened my eyes and looked at her, my heart still pounding painfully in my chest. _Tease. _I thought, smirking.__

_"I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing…"<br>_

Laughing, I pounded after Cat, wrapping my arms around her from behind and spinning her. Cat giggled uncontrollably and clung onto me, squealing excitedly. With a playful growl, she ripped herself free of my grip and whipped around, pushing me away shyly. With a soft smile, I grabbed Cat's hand and we raced around, our free hands outstretched._  
><em> 

"_And so I cry  
>The light is white<br>And I see you…"_

The music began to slow again and I pulled Cat close, wrapping my arms around her from behind. I rested me head on her shoulder and we danced around the front yard. Cat looked up at me with those big brown eyes and my heart just melted. With a small smile, she placed a quick kiss on my cheek, and my face flushed.__

_"I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive…"_

Cat suddenly gripped my arms that held her close and with all her might, spun me and herself around. I shrieked in surprise but made no move to stop her, instead we started to laugh and I looked up at the sky, gasping as a raindrop splashed my nose.__

_"I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing…"<em>

Cat pulled away from me and raced off, looking back over at me. "Come on Jade! Cold feet?" she giggled, twirling and laughing with her arms outstretched. I watched her with a smile on my face, before taking off after her. I lunged at her, and we tumbled round and round the front yard, laughing excitedly.__

_"Take my hand, I give it to you  
>Now you owe me, all I am<br>You said you would never leave me  
>I believe you, I believe…"<em>

Cat held out her hand for me and I took it gladly. With a smile, she and I raced throughout the yard, always gazing at each other joyously. I let go of Cat and twirled in a circle, my tongue sticking out. I've never felt more alive…__

_"I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healed…"<em>

I was so intent on catching the raindrops that I didn't even see Cat running towards me, growling playfully. When I did notice, however, Cat was already leaping at me, giggling. I felt the breath being knocked out of me as Cat tackled me in a bone-crushing hug. As soon I fell onto my back, Cat's lips crashed down on mine. We looked at each other, wide-eyed, but neither of us made any movement to stop. Finally, my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed Cat, tasting her strawberry lip gloss. Cat's stunned lips soon relaxed and she kissed me back, using her hand to prop up my head. My hand slinked down to her waist and we just lay there like that, not even noticing the rain that was pounding down on us.

Finally, I pulled back, licking my lips involuntarily. Cat's eyes opened, and we lay there, staring at each other, panting. Finally, Cat's lips curled into a smile and she stroked my cheek with her free hand. "I liked that." She said, looking away. Even though the clouds made everything dark, I could still see the blush that creeped onto her cheeks. Smiling, I kissed her nose and whispered, "Yeah, it was." We sat there, gazing into each other's eye, before I finally realized we were still outside and I was getting soaked. "Maybe we should go inside." Cat smiled and nodded, getting off of me and holding out her hand to pull me up. Fingers entwined, smiling widely, we walked back inside and all I kept thinking was:

_Cat, you're all around me._

**Shameless fluff :3 I know, I know, the whole kissing in the rain thing was insanely cliché, but what can I say? I'm just another sucker for Cade fluff :J So ya wanna click that review button? Come on, it's right there. Just staring you in the face… Yup.**


End file.
